To Dance With the Dead
by MikoKathryn
Summary: A mysterious man has the power to control the dead...Glade, Auron and Fiera are out to stop him. But what if their deceased loved ones were to fall victim...
1. Inner Thoughts

The young Half-Elvin druid glanced nervously around the forest clearing lit softly by the light of the campfire. Hidden in the shadows from her perch on a high tree branch her eyes drifted towards the forms of her sleeping friends. Auron's face usually held such a violent expression; it was strange to see him so gentle and vulnerable like this. His body was slightly turned in Fiera's direction; he had obviously been watching her before letting himself drift off to sleep.  
  
A smile tugged at Glade's lips. From the moment they'd found Fiera Auron's feelings had been easily read. He loved her, and any fool could tell that she returned his emotions. Again, Glade grinned to herself thinking it romantic that they were not aware of the others feelings, and she decided not to interfere.  
  
Shippo purred quietly and curled himself up in her lap. She gently stroked his fire-red fur with her slender fingertips. This forest seemed so unfamiliar to her. A sudden pang in her chest reminded her of how much she missed her own forest, surrounded by her friends and familiar community of druids. Every once and a while she would think back on recent events. She had left her quiet comfortable home and gone out into the dangerous world and for what? To search for a bunch of measly humans who had cut down a few trees. Had her grandfather.. sent her away.for no reason? A pointless mission. Her crystal blue eyes began to moisten. Her short, messy blonde hair drooped in front of her face as she bowed her head in embarrassment. Maybe.he had wanted.to get rid of her.  
  
'No!' She said aloud. 'Grandfather would never send me out of the forest without a valid reason. Without a mission or task that was of some importance! I have to stay determined and not let him down.' She placed a clenched fist over her heart. The sun began to rise, and she wiped away her tears. Morning came, bringing Glade back to her usual cheerful self.  
  
~*~  
  
"Glade you bitch!" Auron yelled, spitting out the remnants of a dandelion she had placed in his open, sleeping mouth. "I'm going to kill you!"  
  
She giggled from the treetops. "You slept in! And your mouth was wide open, how could I resist!?" She yelled back gleefully. Auron emitted the most menacing growl he could muster and turned his head upon the Ice Sorceress, who despite his noisy awakening, was still sleeping, a smile spread across her pale face. He nudged her shoulder gently. "Good morning, Fiera. It's time to get going, we have to reach the next village soon and it's still a day's walk from here." Fiera simply groaned, rolled over and mumbled an "it's too early" and closed her eyes again. Auron sighed, and decided to try again in a few moments.  
  
Glade flung her huge boomerang onto her back, and secured the strap into place, ready to go. She looked back on Auron and Fiera. He was watching her sleep again. She grinned evilly and tapped him on the shoulder, startling him.  
  
"Is there something about her sleeping face that you like? Every time she sleeps you watch her like it's the most entertaining thing in the world." Auron looked shocked, and he blushed as his eyes drifted towards the ground.  
  
"Ah well, I don't know. Something about her.her face.it's so.captivating." He blushed an even deeper shade of red as he realized his own choice of words. Glade was too busy laughing to notice.  
  
"Oooh she's so captivating!" She danced around, impersonating him. "She gives me hot pants!"  
  
Auron's eye began to twitch. "I don't sound anything like that! And she doesn't give me 'hot pants'!"  
  
Glade continued to hop around the clearing, gasping for breath in between giggles.  
  
"Let it go, Auron" A voice called behind him. "Don't get too worked up, she's just a kid." Fiera sighed, standing up. She too, had to resist the urge to laugh at Auron's choice of wording.  
  
"Eh? You're awake? You heard all that?!" He groaned.  
  
"The conversation was somewhat interesting. Captivating, even." She smirked playfully.  
  
Auron blushed again.  
  
~*~  
  
AN: All right, so that was chapter one! Please review and tell me what you think! It's based on a role-play, and I figured I'd post it here until I can get an account at fictionpress.com  
  
Chapter 2 will defiantly bring some action, violence, and all that good stuff ^_^ I'll be updating soon, so stay tuned!  
  
Kathryn  
  
PS: Glade uses a giant boomerang. It's about as big as she is, and she's a half elf so she's pretty tall. Think Sango from Inu Yasha. Auron uses swords and some magic, and Fiera uses powerful spells. Usually centered on an Ice-theme. 


	2. A Headless Elf Hunter

Chapter 2  
  
The group walked along a dirt path, exiting the forest just moments ago. The sun poured its rays generously across the land, setting everyone in a generally good mood. Well, almost everyone. Auron's face was twisted into a look of pure annoyance with the Druid, obviously still upset over the events of this morning.  
  
Fiera sighed, sensing his negativity.  
  
"You get worked up too easily Auron," She whispered into his ear from behind. "Just let it go."  
  
Glade muttered 'Hot Pants' under her breath and giggled from up ahead. Auron's eye started twitching, and he paused.  
  
"Bitch, just get over it already!" He growled. Glade winced upon hearing him call her that. Her fists clenched tight on the strap of her Boomerang and she whirled around.  
  
"You're the one who needs to get over it! It was only a joke.you're so moody."  
  
"I'M moody? Grow up bitch."  
  
"Call me that again and get a mouth full of boomerang"  
  
"You wouldn't!"  
  
"I sooo would!"  
  
Fiera sighed again, starting to get annoyed.  
  
"You know, Auron she's not the only one with growing up to do."  
  
"Are you calling me immature?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"She's the immature one!" He said, pointing a finger towards the place that Glade had been standing on a few moments previous.  
  
"Eh? Where'd she go?"  
  
A sharp pain burned into the top of his head as he felt her Boomerang crash down on him, sending him face first into the dirt.  
  
"Owww! Dammit Bitch!"  
  
Glade smiled and flung her boomerang onto her back again.  
  
"Jackass"  
  
Fiera sweat dropped. Then her ears perked up, sensing oncoming travelers. No, not travelers.. they we're human.but armed.and sounded angry judging by the curses coming from their dirty mouths. Elf hunters.  
  
"Guys! Quick get something to cover your ears!"  
  
"Eh? Why?" Auron asked, then his ears also picked up the sound of the quickly approaching party and he understood. He pulled a strange looking hat out of his pack, and pulled it down over his ears somewhat, making them look round.  
  
Glade placed a flower necklace she had made that afternoon over the pointed tips of her ears, making them look more 'human'.  
  
And with that, they continued to walk trying to look as 'normal' as possible. Unfortunately, Glade was acting a little too casual. Waving, and sending friendly smiles to the Elf hunters. Noticing this, Auron gently prodded his elbow into her side gesturing for her to 'tone it down'. She didn't respond as he had hoped. Glade shoved him back still upset from a few moments ago, causing him to fall and his hat to fall off revealing his severely pointed ears.  
  
The commotion caused the hunters to glance over at them, and they quickly caught sight of Auron's ears.  
  
"Elvin bastards!" One man from the group of about fifteen shouted. With that, he drew his sword and lunged at Auron. The Elf swiftly drew his dagger and blocked the offender's attack. He then jumped to his feet, weapons drawn, and ready to fight.  
  
The group lunged forward at the three. Glade drew her boomerang and blocked many of the oncoming attacks. She swung it, hitting some members of the deadly group and sending them flying. She smiled with triumph, happy to have beaten at least ten by herself. That is, until, she noticed they we're slowly standing up again.  
  
"What the hell?"  
  
Auron's blade sliced through human flesh, bringing a chilling scream of pain from the victim. He drew his sword back out of the man's back, just in time to block another attack. Once again lifting his sword, bringing blood to spread slowly across the ground. The Elf felt metal clash against his weak armor, and he whirled around getting a small thin slice along his back. He cursed, and then looked up at his attacker. "Didn't I just.?"  
  
"Auron! They're not dying!" Glade shouted, dodging numerous sword slashes.  
  
"I noticed! Shit!" Auron yelled back, narrowly escaping a deadly blow. "Why don't you just stay dead!!!" He screamed angrily, giving one clean swipe of his blade slicing the head clean off his opponent.  
  
"That should do it" He said calmly, before swinging around to face Fiera.  
  
"Fiera! What's with these guys?"  
  
"I'm.I'm not sure. They might.AURON LOOK OUT!!!"  
  
A swish of metal was heard, barely skimming along the top of Auron's head as he ducked.  
  
"Holy shit!" The three each gave a look of disgust, after seeing what had just tried to kill Auron.  
  
A headless corpse moved clumsily along the path, swishing its sword blindly in a final battle attempt. Blood still spewed from the severed neck.  
  
Fiera took her eyes away from the scene. She had to concentrate if she wanted to save her friends. A bluish tint slowly overcame her eyes, and her whole body became illuminated. Her hands clasped together in prayer fashion, and her dress began to swirl in the sudden wind. Then her eyes closed, preparing for the final blow.  
  
Her eyelids shot open bringing forth a blinding blue light that lit up the entire area. Glade and Auron huddled in a small space protected with a magic shield. The light hung in the air for several moments before disappearing along with the lives of the elf hunters.  
  
They stood alone on the path, not even their corpses remained.  
  
"What.. were they?"  
  
~*~  
  
So there is chapter 2.my first attempt at an action story. I'm really not sure about it -_-' Action isn't.. umm.. my 'thing'. Meh. So please review. 


	3. And So It Begins

The group stared at each other in disbelief. Glade staggered over to some nearby bushes and puked. Blood stained the dusty ground, but no bodies remained.  
  
"What the hell just happened here?" Auron asked angrily, before grabbing his wounded side and falling to the ground. Fiera bent over to help him, her body weak from the blast of her previous elimination attack.  
  
"It was a spell." She concluded after a few moments of thought.  
  
"What kind of a spell is that?!" Glade yelled from her spot on the side of the path. Before Fiera could explain the dangerous enchantment to the druid, a mighty wind blew across the area raising dust and smoke from the path blinding the three adventurers.  
  
Emerging from the smoke appeared a figure, a figure of a man one could only describe as the heart of evil. His form was draped in cloaks of an indescribable darkness. His eyes were hidden by shadows cast from nothing, and he wore an awful smirk masked with confidence.  
  
"I congratulate you, Elf." The man spoke with a deep hatred and disgust. "But can you defeat the already dead?"  
  
Auron was dumbfounded. Who was this bastard, what kind of spells was he using? His eyes narrowed, and he drew his sword.  
  
The dark figure moved aside. The sight shocked Auron, leaving him deathly silent.  
  
There stood a boy, with appearance very similar to Auron's own. The look in his eyes was empty, soulless. Sad.  
  
"b ..brother.." Auron's knees gave out, and he crumpled to the ground. The man gave a laugh again, filled with more hatred then before, and he vanished. The boy vanishing with him.  
  
"Auron? You okay buddy?" Glade dropped to her knees at Auron's side and Fiera did the same. "Was that kid your brother? Why was he with that weird- assed prick?" She asked a little too casually for the mood.  
  
"It couldn't have been" He wiped his eyes, hiding obvious tears. "My brother ." The elf's speech trailed off into thought.  
  
"He looked a lot like you, though" Fiera added.  
  
"My brother is dead, Fiera"  
  
~*~ A/N: Sorry for the lack of long chapters. Serious writers block.aha but I'm back. This time with an actual plot! *woot* Okay so there ya go, I might be doing some chapter re-writes in the near future. Re-doing characters and such . that's all for now, later.  
  
Kat 


End file.
